


In other words, please be true

by yourChibbiko



Series: Teacher Au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All relationships except Ferdinand/hubert are VERY MINOR, Felix is kinda crushing on Sylvain but mood, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Most people show up for 3 seconds then leave, Teacher AU, also glenn's not dead lol, lots of established relationships, no beta we die like Glenn, nobodys dying, really cute stuff, theres some crying but like happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourChibbiko/pseuds/yourChibbiko
Summary: Nobody understood how Mr. Ferdinand and Mr. Von Vestra got along, and sometimes neither did they.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hubert normally hated cheesy one liners, grand displays of affection, and tea, but he’d make an exception for Ferdinand.Ferdinand normally hated dark places, bad attitudes, and coffee, but he’d make an exception for Hubert.They’d both make exceptions for each other; not because this is all they could get; but because they were the best they’d ever have.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Teacher Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	In other words, please be true

**Author's Note:**

> All relationships other than Ferdinand/Hubert are minor in this story. I plan on writing fics in my teacher au for all of them, but this is the time for ferdibert to shine, babey.  
{Is it too late to mention that this is an AU where everyone is a teacher? ahahah no its okay.}

“No, Patricia it’s ‘I am Ferdinand von Aegir!’ not, ‘I’m Ferdinand von Aegir.’ You see the difference there? That’s a world of difference!”

The poor girl nodded and said the line again with more passion. The students began reading lines, getting into character, and fooling around on stage on day one. Now, only 10 weeks into the semester, and they had all nearly memorized their lines. Ferdinand wanted to say it had all been him, but deep down he knew it was because of the guidance of one person. One person he’d never name. 

The rest of the class went smoothly enough, more running through the play and fixing minor problems with line delivery. When the bell rang, and the kids left, Ferdinand stood behind to admire the set. Felix’s tech crew, as per usual, did an amazing job organizing the stage for the play. Ferdinand felt a smile he couldn’t resist creep onto his face. When Ferdinand turned around, he nearly jumped. It’s like that man warps places, or he that he just floats. 

“Von Aegir.” Ferdinand smile returned, and he said, 

“Hubie.” Hubert groaned in disgust at the nickname, but Ferdinand could’ve sworn he saw some sort of a blush on those cheeks. As much of a blush as you can get with a vampire face, afterall. Ferdinand suddenly noticed the small box Hubert was carrying. 

“Hubert?” Hubert gave another grimace and held out the box. Ferdinand took the box, still in utter confusion. He carefully opened it, taking off the ribbon delicately and finally seeing what was inside. A single tea bag sat undisturbed, amongst cloth. Before he could get a word out, Hubert began to talk. 

“It’s custom tea. It has traces of that southern fruit blend you like so much and some sort of cinnamon.” Ferdinand looked confused, and maybe a bit hurt. Hubert had panicked for the first time in his life. 

“Hubie, there’s only one tea bag. We can’t share one tea bag.” Ferdinand was confused. One tea bag? Did this mean that Hubert didn’t want to spend this time with Ferdinand? Was it just… a gift? Not an invitation? 

“I thought you would’ve liked to enjoy it by yourself.” By the face Ferdinand was giving him, he thought wrong.

“Nutrition is going to be over soon. Meet me after school, will you? I’d see you at lunch but I fear I have a meeting with Felix and his crew.” Hubert nodded, eager to spend time with Ferdinand. The bell rang, and that’s when Hubert had to say his goodbyes and leave to teach his third period. 

He didn’t understand. He didn’t ‘get’ it. How was he supposed to know what to say or what to do when the subject was someone as advanced as Ferdinand? Romance had always confused him. With most other things, you perform the task, you get the reward. People are very predictable; especially when you know them. Hubert thought that Ferdinand would accept his present, maybe give him a hug, and then they could have tea, and then, then, Hubert would ask if he could court Ferdinand. They’d already known each other for a year. An odd year to be sure, since they started off hating each other- but a year nonetheless. He was in distress alone until he heard footsteps coming to his desk. Hubert looked up to see his favorite student. 

“Sorensic. Why are you here?” Nick Sorensic caused trouble everywhere he went. He was chaos personified. He was only passing three classes, Felix’s tech crew class, Sylvain’s english class, and Hubert’s history class. He was smart; Hubert could tell. Every one of his moves were calculated to get what he wants. Including this middle of class bout around the classroom. Today Hubert handed out a worksheet and told everyone whoever finished it first got 20 points extra credit, and 20 points to give to a friend. They would ruin their friendships asking for those 20 points, and Hubert would just get to sit and watch. 

“I finished the worksheet.” Hubert snatched the worksheet from the kids hand and scanned over it. 

“None of this is correct. Go back to your seat before I give take off 50 points from your grade.” Hubert snapped, but the smile stuck to Sorensic’s face. He kept his hand out.

“Mr. Von Vestra, you said that we had to finish the worksheet, not that any of it had to be correct.” Hubert looked down at the boys hands, still handing him the worksheet. Hubert felt like he wanted to smile, but restrained himself. 

“I’ll give you and a friend the 20 points, but you have detention for two days, and lunch detention for two also. So will your friend.” Hubert put a deal on the table. If the kid was smart, he wouldn’t take it. He was already passing the class; there was no reason to get detention. 

“Deal, Mr. Von Vestra.” Hubert, disappointed, but not surprised, wrote down that Sorensic got 20 points, and then asked, 

“Who else.” This is when Sorensic nearly burst out laughing. Maybe his fun had just started. At this point the whole class was staring up at the scene in front of them. They all pleaded with their eyes, ‘choose me!’. 

“Who here is failing this class?” He asked. Hubert allowed it, but when he decided this show was over, Sorensic would sit down, or he’d make him. Nearly every kid in the class raised their hand. 

“Choose someone.” Hubert said. 

“Mr. Von Vestra, I choose myself.” The whole class groaned. There were cries of ‘you can’t do that!’ and ‘that's not fair!’. Hubert wrote down, +40 points on his attendance sheet and then said, loudly to the class. 

“Instead of hating clever people, get smarter. And Mr. Sorensic, you have 4 days detention and 4 days of lunch detention. Lunch detention starting tomorrow.” The rest of the classes face was anger. At the very least, that idiot got detention, but when did he not have detention? 

“Yes sir!” Hubert rolled his eyes and told the class to turn to page 170, and that’s when class really started. 

When Hubert was about to lock his door, and head out to the staff room to sit solemnly alone, he got interrupted. Nick Sorensic, despite having 8 new detentions, stood with a cocky smile. 

“Mr. Von Vestra, so odd to run into you here!” Hubert was going to brush past the kid, until; the kid spoke his last words,“Where ya headed? To confess your crush to Mr. Ferdinand?” Hubert paused. Turned. Used his tall dark figure to its full extent. 

“Repeat that.”

“Mr von Vestra, before you give me a referral, let me tell what I know. Mr Ferdinand is very clearly into you, I mean, he’s always talking about you, to like, everyone. About how smart you are, about how resourceful, and how ‘handsome’ you are.” Sorensic breaks into a laughing fit, before finally saying, “I don’t see it, but- Wait, Mr von Vestra don’t give me a referral yet!” 

Hubert had merely moved to grab my phone from my pocket. Sorensic was on Tech Crew, and if Sorensic was heavily late Felix would yell at Hubert. Not to mention, Sorensic was saying things Hubert wanted to hear, and even though he’d never admit it aloud- he needed guidance. Hubert never thought he’d take what a high schooler says to heart, but here he is. Sorensic, noticing he’s good to continue, says, 

“Listen Mr von Vestra; I know that you gave Mr Ferdinand a tea bag earlier, and I’m sure that seemed like a great idea. But Mr Ferdinand values your company and probably felt like he was shooed away from you. You have that sort of presence, I’m sure you know.” Hubert most definitely knew. He used it to his advantage as much as humanly possible. Hubert took his notepad on and began to write out the excuse note for Sorensic; sure Felix would yell at him later, but the kid was giving him a good deal. Hubert tore off the note and gave it to Sorensic.  
“So what do I do?”

Ferdinand was mid-meeting with Tech Crew when Nick Sorensic walked in. He handed a note to Felix, which Felix handed to Sylvain. Sylvain wasn’t even involved with Tech Crew in anyway; well, except moral support. He was just there to hang out with Felix, and that made Ferdinand yearn to be with Hubert, even despite his odd gift earlier. Ferdinand was snapped to attention by Felix exhaling ridiculously loud. Sylvain seemed to have a made a dumb joke, as he laughed with his head thrown back and the rest of the class giggled to themselves. Ferdinand was usually very attentive during meetings. Not today. Was it the gift that Hubert gave him? Was it that Felix and Sylvain seemed to be even closer than usual? Was it that Annette had mentioned that Mercedes and her were dating at the last staff meeting, and that Hubert had seemed squeamish? Ferdinand had no idea! 

Eventually the lunch period ended, and all the kids ran out of the room. Ferdinand sat, still confused. The tea bag from earlier was sitting in his purse, mostly untouched. All he could think about was why Hubert gave it to him. Sylvain, sparing a nervous glance towards Felix, approached Ferdinand. 

“Hey bud. What’s on your mind?” Ferdinand shakes his head. Felix intervenes, taking several steps towards Ferdinand.

“You were distracted for the entire meeting.” Ferdinand let out a single laugh, then put his face into his hands. 

“I don’t know!” Ferdinand yelled. Felix and Sylvain exchanged a look. Sylvain had 3 minutes to get to his english class; most definitely not enough time to help Ferdinand. Felix’s next period was his free period, and so was Ferdinand’s. While Ferdinand sat and took a breather, Sylvain pulled Felix towards the door. 

“Okay! Just use your experiences and be positive!” Felix’s eyes widened. 

“What?! I can’t do this! I’ll just aggravate the situation!” Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hands. 

“C’mon Fe! He’s not having a good time! Just… I believe you can do this. Fe.” Felix blanked.  
Sylvain was holding his hands, pleading with him, and calling him ‘Fe’. Way too much to say no to, unfortunately. 

“Fine.” Sylvain smiled, squeezed Felix’s hands, and then abruptly let go and ran off. Felix huffed, but he couldn’t quell his throbbing heart. When Felix turned around again, he sees Ferdinand in even worse shape than earlier. Ferdinand was nearly sobbing, head thrown back in anguish. In the few years Felix had known him, he thought he’d never see Ferdinand this upset. Maybe before a show, but most of that was adrenaline and nerves. Ferdinand seemed to be completely lost.

“Hey buddy.” Felix said. The sobs only continued. Felix starts to internally scream. “Listen, Ferdinand. I can’t pretend to know exactly what you’re struggling with, but I can offer support and sympathy. Just… please tell me what's wrong.” Ferdinand stopped sobbing. He did a few breaths, wiped away his tears and finally said,

“Hubert gave me a gift.” Felix furrowed his brows.  
“Okay…?” Ferdinand got up, grabbed his bag and pulled out a small box. Ferdinand held up the box for Felix to take, and when he did, he urged Felix to open it. Felix opened it, and was very confused.

“He gave you...a tea bag?” Ferdinand nodded, his long orange hair bouncing into his face.Felix was going to take it out, but Ferdinand stopped him. Putting the lid back on, Felix asked,  
“Did he say why?” Ferdinand took back the box and sat down. 

“He just said that it was custom and that it had my favorite tea with cinnamon mixed in.” Felix squinted his eyes in disgust,

“He bought your favorite tea. Custom favorite.” 

“Yeah, and lately he’s been kinda weird. Like the other day at tea, he told me he’s spend all day with me if he could. And when Mercie and Annie told everyone that their dating, he got really squeamish.” Felix nodded. 

“Have you considered that he... likes you?” Ferdinand mouth dropped open, and when he closed it, his face lit up like a christmas light.

"No! That can't be true. I'm just Ferdinand. He's Hubert. And I haven't done anything to impress him!" Felix looked at Ferdinand like he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Listen Ferdinand. I'm right. He likes you. Just... when are you seeing him next?" 

“After school. What do I say? I’ve known I liked him, but I didn’t think he liked me, so I didn’t think I’d have to say anything? Felix! You have to help me!” Felix knew he was in no place to help, after all, he’s had a crush on one guy since they were kids- but Ferdinand's at least a little more of disaster than he is. And so is Hubert. They were going to need all the help they can get. 

“So here’s what you do-” 

Hubert walked into the auditorium after school on a mission. The last period had been his break; he had gotten all the things needed for his mission, and set it all up. He had enlisted Edelgard for help in setting things up, and thankfully she had asked no questions. Now was the hard part, asking Ferdinand. Something he thought he already did. He was still at a brisk and brutal pace, weaving in between children as fast as possible. Until he crashed right into Sylvain Gautier. Felix Fraldarius’ boyfriend. Hubert was thought they were dating- that was the gossip at school. There was no way of knowing if it was true, but it seemed about right. Childhood friends, split up for a few years, now working at the same place. Hubert was just about to run past him when Sylvain grabbed his arm and said, 

“Oh hey, Hubert! Y’know Ferdie tells me lots about you! He left something for you with Dorothea- he said he had to head home.” 

Hubert’s stomach formed a pit. He had set up something finally worthy for Ferdinand, and he had headed home. At least he had left a note; he could’ve just texted him, but this was a Ferdinand thing to do… Finally Hubert said, 

“Thank you. I wish you and Fraldarius well.” He left Sylvain, utterly confused, to find Dorothea.

Hubert finds Dorothea in her choir room. 

“Hubie! You wouldn’t believe what Ferdinand wrote about you in his letter; but you should go find out!” Hubert stood in the doorway.

“Repeat that.” Dorothea huffed, and rolled back in her chair.

“Hubie! Go get the letter! Bernadetta’s room. But before you go, he has something for you.” Hubert walks up to her desk, and takes a few sheet from her. At the top of the page it says, 

‘Fly Me to the Moon  
Frank Sinatra,  
Organ.’ 

Hubert had talked about his favorite song a few days prior; how he longed to play it for Ferdinand on his organ. 

“The Aegir got this for me?” Dorothea rolled her eyes.

“Do you know anyone else that can play the organ? Also it says your name on the top.” Indeed. At the top, Ferdinand wrote, in his loopy, barely readable cursive, ‘Hubie’ with a heart to the side. Hubert’s heart swelled. Dorothea rolled her eyes again and said,

“Okay enough with the fanfare! Go get Ferdie’s letter!” Hubert held onto his music, walked out of Dorothea’s room, and then immediately turned around and said, 

“Is he here?” Dorothea yelled back,

“Go find out!” 

Bernadetta was as pleasant as usual when Hubert appeared. When he had first started at the school, most were afraid of him; students and teachers alike, and most of all Bernadetta. He had taken a point to be less intimidating around her;something that took a lot of willpower but was better for all of them in the long run. Now Bernadetta and Hubert could walk to staff meetings together, and when in need of something they could turn to each other. He had considered asking her help for the setup with Edelgard; but he didn’t want to trouble her. She probably wanted to spend her free period peacefully reading, embroidering, or anything of that nature. Not running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to impress a man.

“Hubert, I'm sorry but I don’t have the letter.” 

“I thought as much.” Hubert said. He was leaning against the doorframe when Bernadetta suddenly got up, walked just in front of him, and said,

“Ferdie just told me to give this to you. And he says that the letter is in Mercie and Dedue’s room.” Hubert tenderly takes the embroidery hoop from Bernadetta. Sunset behind orange flowers, decorated by the green leaves on them. To the side of the flowers it says, 

‘Cinnamon, berries, and a drop of love is all it takes.’ 

“Bernadetta, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Bernadetta shakes her head.

“I didn’t make it. Ferdie did. I helped here and there; but this is all him.”  
Hubert is shocked. The more he looks at it, he can notice things that are not the marks of someone as talented as Bernadetta; but he sure was fooled at first. Bernadetta then ushered him out of her room, citing that she wants him to go and finish the hunt. Hubert chuckles, waves goodbye to a slightly frightened Bernadetta, and heads to the cooking room. 

When entering the cooking room, you should always yell out first. It’s proper etiquette. It’s also so you don’t get ‘accidentally’ decapitated.  
“Coming in.” Hubert yelled. When he entered, all he saw was the cooking teachers, Dedue and Mercedes, and their partners, Ashe and Annette, respectively, sitting at a dining table and eating cookies. It seemed they were all in on the shenanigans when all four of them turned to greet him. 

“It’s the man of the Aegir!” Annette yells, her smile as bright as Ferdinand’s hair.

“Annie, sweetie that only works when its Ferdinand.” Mercedes says. 

“Soon it’ll work no matter wh-” Everyone's head snaps to Annette, and she all of a sudden stops her sentence. Hubert huffs, and says,

“Bernadetta sent me.” Mercedes takes another cookie in her hand and then whispers something to Annette. Annette jumps up, and runs behind a kitchen stall. She pops out a moment later with another platter of cookies. Huberts eyebrows furrow. He knew the cooking department liked sweets, but this is insane… 

“Ahh, Ferdinand came in earlier and had Dedue, Mercie, Annette, and I help him with baking cookies. I guess they were for you!” Ashe giggles. Ashe taught english, but he was known to have mad talent in the kitchen, only fueled by his husband’s passion for cooking. Hubert reluctantly takes the dozen or so cookies from Annette. As always, he asks, 

“Is the letter in here?” Dedue, Mercedes, Ashe, and Annette all shake their heads no.

“Edelgard’s room.” Dedue said. Hubert had to keep his jaw steady. Betrayed by his greatest ally. Despicable. Now all of the room gets up from their chairs and attempts to usher Hubert out. 

“Go get your Ferdiman!” Annette yells down the hall. Hubert continues to walk, pretending as if he doesn't hear the eruption of laughter right after no one can see him. 

Hubert stood in the art room doorway. It was left ajar, most definitely waiting for him. Although he’s carrying 3 things, he stands unnoticed. Hubert coughs, getting the attention of Edelgard.

“Hubert.” she says, taking a moment from her grading. 

“Traitor.” Edelgard rolls her eyes, and then gets up from her chair.

“You are even more dramatic than Ferdinand. I helped him, and I helped you. That is not betrayal.” Edelgard walks over to Hubert, while holding something behind her back. 

“You helped the enemy!” Edelgard’s face morphs into a look of disgust. 

“You two are far from enemies! And very close to lovers, if this works out. I hope you can forgive me, but in the meantime, here is something from Ferdinand.” Edelgard hands him a canvas, upside down. Hubert, with a skeptical look, takes the canvas in hand. Turning it around, he can now see the portrait. It’s of himself. The painting is beautiful; the colors compliment each other nicely and the overall composition is nice. However, Hubert knows that Ferdinand has no, no artistic ability. Seeing the look on his face, Edelgard steps in.

“He didn’t draw it; that would be impossible for him. Ignatz and I helped with that. He painted it.” Nevertheless, he tried. And the result was stunning. 

“The letter?” Edelgard shakes her head. Hubert feels as if he's going to pass out. Was there 1000 rooms? Would he meet all of the staff before seeing Ferdinand?

“Linhardt’s room. Caspar will probably be there too.” Edelgard laughed as she saw the little amount of light in Hubert’s eyes go out. 

“How many more?” He said, his eyes darker than usual.

“Ferdinand says I cannot tell you that. Don’t give up, Hubert. Godspeed.” Now Hubert, carrying sheet music, an embroidery hoop, a dozen cookies, and a painting, walked miserably over to Linhardt's science classroom. 

Instead of putting down the four things he was carrying, Hubert used his foot to knock on the door. When the door opened, the first thing he saw was Caspar’s crazy blue hair. And then Linhardt’s crazy green hair. They truly are a match. 

“Hubert! A certain redhead has told us to expect you!” Caspar yelled. Linhardt, placing hand that read, ‘calm down’ on Caspars shoulder, then said,

“Hubert? Are you okay with all those...things?” Linhardt said. It was obvious that it wasn’t Linhardt offering to help. Just a statement of fact. Caspar, of course, was ready to help. 

“Here bud, hand em’ over!” Hubert, grimacing for the seventh time that day, handed some things to Caspar. Linhardt disappeared while Caspar arranged his stuff on a lab desk, and reappeared with only a single sheet of paper. 

“The letter.” Hubert was very close to weeping with joy. Coming this far, this was the letter! It was over! 

“No.” Linhardt said. Hubert wanted to rip the smug smile off his face. Swiping the paper from Linhardt, Hubert read it as fast as possible.

“Your eyes shine like the night sky,  
Your touch makes me breathless,  
Being with you leaves me defenseless,  
I never want to say goodbye,  
My beautiful night sky.” 

Then he read it again. And again. And again. Truly it was no work of a poet. But it was about him. From Ferdinand. How Huberts heart bled from reading these words. 

“He truly wrote this?” Hubert asked. Linhardt absentmindedly checked his nails and then said a faint, ‘yes.’

“I helped! I told him to rhyme breathless with defenseless! It reminds me of how Linhardt makes me feel!” Suddenly Linhardt stopped picking at his nails and spared a disgustingly sweet glance at Caspar. Caspar, noticing this, wrapped an arm around Linhardt. 

“I helped a bit… but only a bit. Most of it was all him.” Hubert was amazed. How long had Ferdinand been working on this? This had to have been months in advance of planning! All Hubert had done was put together some tea… This was getting ridiculous. Linhardt suddenly yawned and then began to usher Hubert out of his room. 

“Well since I plan on taking my husband home now, go to Felix’s room.”

“The rest of my gifts are in there. You must let me retrieve them.” Hubert yelled. 

“I’ll drop them off in your room!” Caspar yelled, from behind Linhardt. Hubert, now realizing how strong Linhardt is, reluctantly retreated. 

Hubert entered the tech room with a mushy heart and a tired body. The first thing he saw was Felix and Sylvain having a chat at Felix’s desk. Choosing to remain in the shadows, Hubert began to listen in on what they were saying.  
“Listen, all I told Ferdinand was to get him flowers,cookies, or write him something nice, I did not say, ‘skip your last period and make a six room scavenger hunt’!” Sylvain was laughing so hard, Hubert was sure he was crying.  
“Ferdinand is so extra! He made a six room scavenger hunt! If a person did that for me, I’d marry them.” Hubert took this moment to walk in, but not to save Felix from the blush that was surely going to start on his face, but to finish and finally see Ferdinand.

“I’m sure you know the drill by now. it's been an hour and a half of me sitting here and waiting for you.Take this so I can leave.” In Felix’s hand was an envelope. 

“Is this poem, a sonnet, or god forbid, a play?” Hubert mumbled, taking the envelope.

“No Hubie, it’s the letter!” Sylvain said. Hubert nearly ripped the thing in half opening it. 

Dearest Hubert,  
Join me for a spot of tea in… your room! I will explain all there. :)  
Yours, Ferdinand

Hubert nearly died on the spot. Ferdinand was in… his room. Had he gone to his room to drop things off, he could’ve stopped the game an hour earlier. Speaking of, Caspar went to drop things off in his room. If Ferdinand had found some way to turn this into a big party, Hubert was going to hex the entire staff.  
“Okay now! Leave!” Felix said, trying to wave Hubert out. Sylvain snickered, eventually also waving Hubert out. Hubert, with more vigor than ever, walked as fast as possible towards his room.

Hubert unlocked the door in a rush, not having enough of a mind to even take his keys out. When he entered the room, he saw what he had set up earlier; a table with a crimson tablecloth, a now cold tea pitcher, tea cups, and cookies. Ferdinand was seated, and looked up to meet Hubert’s eyes. Ferdinand’s smile lit up the room. 

“Hello Hubie.” Hubert came in, taking a seat opposite Ferdinand. Near his desk was the pile of presents. 

“How did you do all this?” Hubert said, with a dastardly smile.

“Well I’d been working on the painting with Edelgard for quite a few weeks now. I just rushed it out today. On my off time with Bernadetta, I just accidently made my embroidery about you. An accident, I swear. The poem I wrote with Linhardt and Caspar earlier; I am a man of many words. Dorothea helped me find that sheet music today. And I made those cookies with the entire class just a few periods ago.” Hubert was dumbfounded.

“You got eleven teachers to, not only help you with your projects, but to stay after school for you?” Ferdianand nodded, a pleased smile on his face. 

“I just asked.” Hubert’s head was spinning thinking of the amount of power the Aegir had. 

“Truly? It was that simple? You just… asked?” Ferdinand nodded,

“You see Hubie, being nice to people is the easiest way to their heart. You should try it for a change.” Ferdinand snickered, as he finally served himself tea. It was probably freezing by now. But who doesn’t like iced tea?

“I got your heart just as easy through the ribs.” Ferdinand paused, then his face began to burn red. Hubert sat, with another dastardly smile.

“That would be quite correct. Earlier today... you gave me this tea bag. I didn’t quite understand what you meant by it..?” 

“My favorite tea is cinnamon. Your favorite tea is that southern fruit blend. They got mixed.” 

“You want to have children with me..?” Ferdinand’s face was the pinnacle of confusion.

“No! They’re mixed like… I see our fate intertwined.” Huberts face also took on some color now. As much as he could get with his vampire complexion.

“Oh. Oh! I do agree.” Ferdinand said, refusing to meet Hubert’s eyes. They sat in silence for a moment or two. Or an eternity. 

“Eat dinner with me this Saturday.” Hubert said. 

“Yes! I will. Saturday seems a bit far away though…” 

“Come to my house tonight. We can cook dinner together. Or pickup food.” 

“Cooking dinner will be okay. I cannot say I am the best, but I will try my hardest. However, my car will still be here, and we have work tomorrow…” Hubert all of sudden got up, and stood right in front of Ferdinand.

“I’ll drive you.”

“In the morning? But I still won’t be able to go home.”

“Saint Seiros Ferdinand. Stay the night. At my house.” Ferdinand yelped.

“Oh! Okay! Let us go.” Hubert thought that this entire conversation could’ve been three minutes, but Ferdinand was never so easy to rush. Hubert let out his hand, which Ferdinand took, and then hauled him up. Incidentally or not, their faces ended up an inch from each others. Hubert hesitated. Ferdinand looked into his eyes with a gaze so intense, Hubert wanted to look away in embarrassment. Ferdinand mouth broke into a smile, and then all of a sudden, his lips were on Hubert’s. Hubert melted into the kiss, and put his arms around Ferdinand’s lower back as the other man put his arms around Hubert’s neck. They pulled apart, only to capture each other into a warm embrace. 

“Much gratitude for… making me all those presents. I will hold them forever in my heart.” Hubert whispered into Ferdinand’s ear. 

“You are the greatest present of all, my love.” They stood, embracing each other for as long as the other would let them.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a lot more for my teacher au, and hopefully all the ships in this story will be expanded on soon. I already wrote some Mercedes/Annette (Though i've gotta say, not my strongest piece) in this au. Out of this au I have some Linhardt/Caspar you might like! 
> 
> Nick Sorensic is actually based on a kid in one of my classes (I'm not a teacher, I'm a student lol), and I almost called the real guy Sorensic earlier. I am very smooth.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Want another way to sustain me? - send me a ko-fi!: https://ko-fi.com/yourchibbiko  
I'm also open for coms!


End file.
